Not Perfect
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Hinata wasn't perfect, not in the least bit. She just put one-hundred percent into what she did.


**A/N: Welcome, and I hope you all had a fun over the holidays, and let me give you a late Christmas present. Instead of the usual Dick and Damian point of views, I decided ta rookie do a point of view from Hinata. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: No Naruto or Batman don't belong to me**

Hinata wasn't perfect. Despite what she heard from her eager students in the playground, the jealous coworkers in the teacher's lounge, and occasionally Richard - Dick, she had to remember he liked being called Dick - while on their dates; Hinata wasn't perfect. If any of them were aware of her background, perfect would instantly be removed from their list of things to describe her.

Dressed in a dark blue turtleneck that was covered by a lighter blue jacket and usual black dress pants and a brown single-strapped bag over her shoulder, Hinata stepped into the teacher's lounged and headed straight for the coffee machine. She never understood how one of the best private schools on the East Coast could provide only mediocre coffee, but she didn't complain as she filled her mug with enough cream and sugar to hopefully hide the off taste. Behind her, she could hear the footsteps come into the room before stopping. It wasn't long afterwards that she heard low whispering and knew it was about her.

Just recently, the headmaster had acknowledged Hinata in her success for her first year, and some of her fellow teachers weren't exactly to happy about being out staged by a . Her class wasn't exactly perfect - she still had a student that enjoyed bullying others out of obvious jealousy and another who had a trouble sitting still - but Hinata was told it was the most well-behaved for a fifth grade class. Apparently, fifth and sixth graders were the troublesome at the academy. Hinata believed it was a combination of being spoiled as well as getting to that age where a child would want to start finding his or her place. Hinata sighed. She knew how that latter part felt.

Taking her coffee, Hinata left the teacher's lounge and headed for her classroom. She still had about an hour before classes officially began, and she wanted to go over her lesson plans. Although the teacher's lounge was the usual spot for such things, Hinata wasn't going to stay there while two teachers talked about her while she was sitting only a few feet away. She had enough of that during her middle and high school days.

After double checking everything at her desk to make sure everything was where it was suppose to be - no one had tried to steal from her yet, but she always had a bit of fear in her - Hinata relaxed in her seat and pulled her lesson plan from her bag. Ten minutes into her reviewing, Hinata heard a knock on her door along with the follow-up of footsteps. She looked up to see Mr. Vinyl, a fourth-grade teacher who Hinata would admit did his job well; but needed more practice when it came to charming women.

"Here early again, Ms. H?" he was casually leaning on her desk, his arms crossed across his chest that was covered by a black button white button and black blazer. He flashed a bright smile as his green eyes twinkled.

Hinata gave the man a polite smile while ignoring that small sense of annoyance that was starting to form, "Yes, Mr. Vinyl, and so are you."

"Thought I should follow you're example."

Hinata thought about telling the man that she was already in a relationship. The growing relationship she had with Dick had been kept underwraps for several good reasons with the big one being who his adopted father was. Dick wasn't kidding when he said he could score higher than Bruce Wayne on bachelor lists; his youth and willingness to be more adventurous becoming advantages in some areas. If word got out that he had a girlfriend - again - the paparazzi would be on both of them, and although Hinata could deal with the annoying reporters and flashing cameras; she didn't think she could handle the extra weight of scornful talk and gossip from not only her coworkers but complete strangers. She had already experienced such torture once, and she was not eager to experience it again.

"Well, I'm honored that you want to learn from someone who is still new," she spoke, her mannerisms caused by her upbringings coming through.

"Polite as ever, no wonder the kids love you," Mr. Vinyl went on as he leaned a bit more towards him. Hinata just closed her lesson plan book and folded her hands in front of her. She maintained her polite smile.

"We are suppose to be role models for them," Hinata explained, her eyes going to the clock just above the door. Class would start in another forty minutes and her first students would arrive in the next five.

"Well, considering who most of these kids are, I'm pretty sure none of them strive to be a teacher," the humorous flirting had a hint of resentment, and Hinata didn't exactly like that.

There was no denying that a majority of the teachers at Gotham Academy weren't exactly in the same economic circles as their students. Hinata herself wasn't exactly in that circle herself with her family being old money - perhaps another reason why some of colleagues weren't very fond of her - but she also wasn't in that circle as well. Choosing to be a teacher in a city filled with crime did not bode well with her father, and he didn't have to say a word to know that she was disowned. Hinata never told Dick that, and he never asked thankfully. Unfortunately, no one in the teacher's lounge knew.

"Mr. Vinyl, you never know what these children want to be when they're older," Hinata finished just as the first students trickled in. Damian Wayne, unsurprisingly, being the first one.

Dick's younger brother looked at her before quickly turning away as he mumbled "Good morning Sensei" and then rushed to his seat. Hinata frowned a bit. She had always thought Damian was just a smart boy who needed to build up his social skills a bit. But after hearing from Dick that he not only had a crush on her and didn't know how to handle it, Hinata was completely floored. She had been on the receiving end of crushes before - one was still leaning on her desk instead of heading back to his room - but she never thought one would come from a very peculiar situation, and it wasn't just Damian's age because he was at the age where he would notice girls.

No, for starters, it was the fact that she was seeing his older brother; so she knew it had to be awkward for the young man. And then there was the fact that he didn't know how to deal with what he was feeling since what he was feeling was considered weakness - something that was taught to him by his mother according to Dick. And then there was the possible meltdown Damian could have since he was use to lashing out, which was something Hinata had never seen him do, but now she knew why. Poor boy was holding in his emotions, and Hinata had offered her hand to him if he ever talked, but he never taken her up on it. Hinata knew it had to partially due with the confusion that came with the situation while she also suspected it had something to do with Damian trying to not provoke a certain student - the one accused of bullying - further - she would have to talk with the boy's parents once more.

More students came in, and Mr. Vinyl took that as his cue to leave, winking at Hinata as strode out, greeting some of the incoming students. Hinata glanced over the students that were already in the class, and saw Damian glaring out the door. He resembled his father so much that it was actually a bit eerie. Mr. Wayne was certainly not the flirteous billionaire the news makes him out to be when it came to his children.

Sighing, Hinata took a sip of her now cold coffee, ignoring the shuddering taste, before once more opening her lesson plans and reviewing them. She would look up every few seconds to say hello to the students while also making sure none of them wouldn't try anything. Soon enough the bell rung, and the loud murmuring of her class died down as Hinata closed her book and stood up. Her smile spread across her face as she walked around her desk and gave a general good morning and informed the class of important events - an assembly this Friday as well as the usual Friday tests she gave - before telling the class to start turning in their homework.

Despite jealous and flirty coworkers. Despite boyfriends and their younger brothers who were experiencing something completely new and confusing. Hinata had a job to do, and she was going to make sure she was going to put one hundred percent in it. She wasn't perfect, not by a longshot, but she was trying.

**A/N: Okay, I'm all ears. Let me hear what you think.**


End file.
